1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a development apparatus equipped for an image forming apparatus for which the electrophotography system is adopted, and an image forming apparatus including the development apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a cartridge is known, which is installed to an image forming apparatus for which the electrophotography system is adopted.
The cartridge is provided with, for example, a toner hopper which accommodates the toner, a paddle which is rotatable in the toner hopper in order to agitate or mix the toner contained in the toner hopper, a toner adding roller which is provided to transport the toner to a developing roller, and an agitator which is provided to transfer the toner to the toner adding roller.
Thus, the agitator is lifted up by being engaged with the rotating paddle, and then the agitator is released from the engagement with the paddle. Accordingly, the agitator falls by means of the gravity. In this situation, the agitator transfers the toner toward the toner adding roller.